This invention relates to a method and apparatus for unpacking a box packed with compressed material and having flaps.
Tobacco leaves are mostly packed in casks, but recently, boxes made of thick paper such as cardboard have been adopted for packing purposes to reduce the transportation and packing costs. The tobacco leaves packed in a box weighs as much as 20 kg, so that its manual unpacking is not so easy.